Yuki Bella
'Character First Name' Bella 'Character Last Name:' Yuki 'IMVU Username:' ArchAngelAlisa 'Nickname: (optional)' Alisa 'Age:' 12 'Date of Birth:' 04/10/''189 AN'' 'Gender:' Female 'Ethnicity:' Amegakurian 'Height:' 4''' 10'' 'Weight: 90 '''Blood Type: AB 'Occupation:' Ninja 'Scars/Tattoos:' 'Affiliation:' Village Hidden in the Rain 'Relationship Status:' Single 'Personality:' Her personality to some is a bit strange because she is a very timid and shy girl when it comes to speaking to others she doesn't know where as it comes so easily to others to just go up and talk to any stranger. She doesn't like to talk much in general she would rather be quiet and get done with missions as quickly as possible so that she can relax by herself. She isn't at all afraid to speak her mind if she has to to get the point across to others that she wants to be left alone or if they are goofing off on missions. She hates being cruel to others but at times she can get a bit psychotic to the point she could rip someone into tiny little shreds and watch them bleed just for her own amusement. To some she is who she is and to others she is just a freak for how much black she wears but all in all she can be as kind as she can be as long as no one truly pisses her off. 'Behaviour:' She acts like a tomboy in not only the way she fights but the way she dresses. She hates to be treated as if she were a weak young girl who can't defend herself she wants to always be recognized as the girl who stands up for herself and help her team mates as much as she can not only for the success of missions but for her and her team mates to grow stronger and get better. 'Nindo: (optional)' ((What does your character say? Their Ninja way?)) 'Summoning:' ((No Academy Student will have a summon, and it is likely you will not get one if at all until Chuunin or later life, this field is reserved for later editting in your profile.)) 'Bloodline/Clan:' The Yuki Clan 'Ninja Class: ' Genin 'Element One:' (( Wind,Fire, Lightning, Water, Earth.)) ((You do not 'Need' a chakra element, it is just an option. Some clans don't have elements.)) -must be learned and allocated before use 'Element Two:' (( Wind, Fire, Lightning, Water, Earth.)) ((You do not 'Need' a second chakra element, it is just an option. )) -must be learned and allocated before use 'Weapon of choice:' ((you wont use a weapon until you are trained with one)) 'Strengths:' Strengths: Ninjutsu 'Weaknesses:' Weaknesses: Stamina (Chalkra Amount) 'Chakra color:' Blue 'Weapon Inventory:' ((You do not need to fill this out until you become a Genin.)) Maximum capacity at: Genin (50 pieces) Chunin (60 pieces) Jounin (70 pieces) ANBU/Sage (80 pieces) Sannin/Kage (90 pieces) Please allocate now Kunai (cost 2 pieces):6(12) Shuriken (cost 1.5 pieces): 8(12) Senbon (cost 1 pieces each):7(7) Makibishi Spikes (cost 0.5 pieces each set of 10): Small Scrolls (cost 3 pieces): Medium Scrolls ( cost 4 pieces): ''' '''Large Scrolls (cost 5 pieces): Smoke Bomb ((Max 3) costing 3 pieces each):1(3) Flash Bomb ((Max 2) costing 4 pieces each): 1(4) Paper Bomb ((Max 20) costing 2 pieces): 1(2) Any sword ((Max 7) costing 6 pieces each): Any other weaponry: (costing 5 pieces each):'' List the other weapons here: '''Total:40 'Jutsu List:' Transformation Technique - Rank E Clone Technique - Rank E Body Replacement - Rank E Rope Escape Technique - Rank E Generic Sealing Technique - Rank E Genjutsu - Rank E 'Allies:' ((Your village ect.)) 'Enemies:' ((Your enemies, rivals)) 'Background Information:' She was born in 189AN to the Yuki clan, with hair as Black as night and very pale skin with faintly pale lips. She was born with deep sapphire blue eyes that seemed as deep as the ocean. She grew up a very frail child who thought most days that she could never become a ninja. At the age of three she was already showing potential of becoming a ninja or rather she didn't know it at the time but she had a larger amount of chalkra in her than most would think that a young girl should have. By age 5 her personality was starting to truly show as instead of the frilly dresses she was told to wear when she was younger and made to wear she was begging to wear more black and looking more like a boy though no one could deny the fact she was a beautiful young girl no matter how she dressed. At the age of 10 she was beginning to look more into how and why she wanted to become a ninja and trying to get stronger so that when she came of age she was able to join her friends and her beloved twin sister on missions. At age 11 she was becoming a whole different person than she had been when she was younger instead of this frail young child she was getting stronger and stronger though she was still very shy and timid around others she knew she could do what anyone else could do and that if she wanted to be a ninja she would have to become even stronger to get the approval of others. 'Roleplaying Library:' 'Approved by:' Kagato - 10/17/14